blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=663.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 9, 2016 01:25:41 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers (Read 667 times) Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « on: June 20, 2015, 04:42:55 AM » We had to find out what he told you. This is Mammon http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50916 (the shill leader of The Order) sending me comms encouraging Wreckage Brothers to attack UoHN. This had been going on for weeks with Greater Prussia, who he knows irl, also sending comms to this extent. Unfortunately many had been lost In Rumsod's surprise communique cleanup but ample evidence remains. He is encouraging us to go to war with UoHN saying that The Order will as well. Below are Mammon's and Greater Prussia's comms to the diplomat Svetoslav of the UoHN (the 4chan horsefuckers) ooooooh a diplomatic network with the people you simultaneously conspire against? Who is this diplomatic network in TOP KIKE pulling the strings I wonder? Who paid you to shill TOP KIKE? This looks to me like a hothead was trying to crash our plane? Logged President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #1 on: June 20, 2015, 04:45:13 AM » my sides are spinning >inb4 TOP KIKE damage control squad arrives this thread and starts derail it Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Meyas Ptolemaios Newbie Offline 26 Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #2 on: June 20, 2015, 04:46:57 AM » Daily reminder, WithJewsYouLose.jpg Logged Lord of the Two Lands, High Priest of Every Temple and He Who Casts Down the Wicked: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49504 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #3 on: June 20, 2015, 04:49:29 AM » Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 20, 2015, 04:46:57 AM Daily reminder, WithJewsYouLose.jpg Daily reminder pls get a new avatar your avatar is fucked up 11/10 support Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Erra Jr. Member Offline 73 Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #4 on: June 20, 2015, 05:03:16 AM » Was anybody surprised? Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=50679 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #5 on: June 20, 2015, 05:05:19 AM » Quote from: Erra on June 20, 2015, 05:03:16 AM Was anybody surprised? OF COURSE I'M AS TOP KIKE'S HIRED SHILL I DUN EVEN KNOW HOW TO SPIN IT EXCEPT TOP KIKE STRONK NEVER PISS OUR FRIEND MAMMON Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Malic Newbie Offline 35 Personal Text Let's All Love Lain! Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #6 on: June 20, 2015, 05:57:41 AM » LOTTA LOYALTY FOR A HIRED SHILL! Logged 4th Officer and Biggest Shitposter of The Wreckage Brothers Foundation. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53298 Masketta Man Sr. Member Offline 290 Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #7 on: June 20, 2015, 06:11:17 AM » Quote from: Malic on June 20, 2015, 05:57:41 AM LOTTA LOYALTY FOR A HIRED SHILL! TELL ME ABOUT MAMMON! WHY DOES HE WEAR THE PUPPET STRINGS? Logged Meyas Ptolemaios Newbie Offline 26 Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #8 on: June 20, 2015, 07:24:43 AM » Quote from: President Lee on June 20, 2015, 04:49:29 AM Quote from: Meyas Ptolemaios on June 20, 2015, 04:46:57 AM Daily reminder, WithJewsYouLose.jpg Daily reminder pls get a new avatar your avatar is fucked up 11/10 support I BET THE JEWS DID THIS Logged Lord of the Two Lands, High Priest of Every Temple and He Who Casts Down the Wicked: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49504 Stahlhammer Jr. Member Offline 62 Personal Text You too faget. Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #9 on: June 20, 2015, 08:48:50 AM » Quote from: Masketta Man on June 20, 2015, 06:11:17 AM Quote from: Malic on June 20, 2015, 05:57:41 AM LOTTA LOYALTY FOR A HIRED SHILL! TELL ME ABOUT MAMMON! WHY DOES HE WEAR THE PUPPET STRINGS? Or perhaps he's wondering why one would call him a shill, before declaring war on him. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51904 Zyklon Guest Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #10 on: June 20, 2015, 10:42:42 AM » WAS GETTING CAUGHT PART OF HIS PLAN? Logged Stahlhammer Jr. Member Offline 62 Personal Text You too faget. Re: Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers « Reply #11 on: June 20, 2015, 10:00:13 PM » Quote from: Zyklon on June 20, 2015, 10:42:42 AM WAS GETTING CAUGHT PART OF HIS PLAN? Of course! Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=51904 Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » Alliance Dec Archives » Mammon refused our offer in favour of horsefuckers SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2